


The Burden of Sickness

by AmericanTimelord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTimelord/pseuds/AmericanTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you keep the world from knowing the most powerful nation in the world is sick? Matthew and Arthur are about to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

It was the alarm clock, attempting to wake the sleeping twins for the meeting occurring later that day. Matthew was the first to get up, as always, and attempted to rouse his brother. Usually, the younger brother would blow off Matthew's attempts, rolling over and just keep sleeping. Not today though, Matthew did not get any response out of his brother, he was breathing heavily and his face was tinted a light pink.

“Alfred, you know we have a meeting today, you have to get up”

He tugged on his brother's shoulder again, once again receiving no acknowledgment from his brother, not even a sound. He suddenly found himself very concerned for his brother. He grabbed his own glasses from the night-stand and placed a hand on Alfred's forehead.

_He's burning up...Alfred never gets sick. This is bad, but what can I do?_

He peered around the room. _First things first, I need to get him comfortable._

He quickly made his was up and out of the room, hurrying down the stairs, hoping that his brother wouldn't wake up without him in there. He knew how much Alfred hated being alone when he was sick, especially when he was little, he didn't care who it was, as long as someone was there fussing over him.

“Come to think of it...Al has always been really clingy with Arthur and me when we're in private”

The thought always baffled Matthew, how his loud-mouth and very independent brother could be so...interdependent on his brothers.

“The most powerful nation in the world, and he still acts like a little kid”

He slowly walked up the stairs, a basin of water and a cloth in his hands. He quietly set it down on a table near the bed. The light noise disturbed his brother enough to wake him. He stirred a bit before sitting up, holding his head up with his hand.

“Ugh Mattie...I really don't feel good right now dude...”

“I know that, you're burning up. Do you have a thermometer?”

“In...in the bathroom”

After Matthew retrieved the item, he promptly placed it under his brother's tongue. After a minute or so, he read the screen.

“Alfred! You're at a 102.6°F!”

“Is that bad?”

“I even said it in Fahrenheit for you...Yes brother, that's really bad! I...I need to get someone over here to help me!”

“No...Mattie, nobody can know I'm sick ok?”

“But Al...”

“No buts, I don't want anyone else over here. Just make up some reason why I can't be at the meeting today”

“Alfred, I can't leave you here alone”

Matthew knew how much it would upset Alfred, but his brother didn't want him to miss the meeting on his account. He promised that he would be alright for a few hours by himself, just that Matthew had to come straight back. Matthew was out the door and off to the meeting quicker than Alfred had thought. He just lay there on the bed, for a few minutes anyway, before dressing himself and making his way to the meeting as well. Of course, he didn't even get out the door before passing out from dizziness and fatigue. He managed to crawl over to the couch, so at least he could sleep on something more comfortable than the ground, since he didn't have the strength to climb the stairs.

Matthew arrived with all the other nations, but he worried the entire trip over about his brother.

Even though he sometimes held a grudge towards his brother, he couldn't help but fuss and worry about his twin. They had developed a close relationship after they patched up the whole War of 1812 tension. They carpooled together, worked closely together on many issues, and even slept in the same bed again. It was as though they were little again. Everyone wondered why America was missing from the meeting today, it was unlike him to skip out like that. Canada, being noticed for the first time in a few months, expertly came up with an excuse for his brother. Everyone dropped the issue and the meeting continued as usual, but without America and his wild ideas, nobody had anything to talk about. It lasted for a little time, while many countries left abruptly, seeing as though nothing would happen without the loud, rambunctious American standing up front. Matthew was more than happy that he could cut it short and get back to his ailing brother. Everything would have gone as planned if he wasn't starting to burn up himself. He could feel it, he was starting to cough and heat radiated from his body. It always happened like that, if his brother got sick, he would follow soon after. Nobody noticed the poor brunette's suffering, until the meeting was actually over, when one of the only people who ever remembered who he was walked over to him, Arthur. Sure it was to get more information on Alfred, but it was the thought that was consoling.  
“I really doubt America would skip a meeting for something so trivia-...Lad, are you alright?”

“Yah, of course...I'm just feeling a bit under the weather is all”

“You look worse for wear. Canada, I should take you home”

“I'm just going straight there anyway, there's no need for you to come, eh?”

“No, I insist”

“No! Alfred made me promise not to let anyone in...”

“What? Now why the bloody hell would he do something like that?”

“Well you see...I can't tell you...”

“It's alright Matthew, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything”

“It's Alfred...He's really really sick, I could barely get him up this morning. He didn't want anyone to come over”

“And you left him alone?”

“Well...he told me to come, I didn't have much of a choice”

“But you're sick as well. How long has this been going on?”

“I just got sick today...but I don't know about Al...I've been gone for a week, so I don't know when it started”

“That git didn't even tell me..”

“I'm sure he had a reason, Arthur”

“And you, you know how whatever Alfred catches, you do as well”

“I know...but...”

“No, enough of this. I'm going to take care of you two if you can't yourselves”

“We're all grown up now, there's no reason for you-”

“I'm not taking no for an answer”

“You and Alfred...you're both exactly the same way...”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I'm just saying...you act very similarly...and if he doesn't brush his hair, he looks exactly like you. It's just quite obvious how influential you were on him.”

“All that aside, we need to get back. That twit won't stay there for very long alone”

Arthur was right of course, though Alfred hadn't moved from the couch he managed to climb on. He fell asleep right as his head touched the cushion. He was awoken a few hours later by someone opening the door. He saw Matthew pop his head through the door, though followed in toe by Arthur.

“Mattie...”, his coughing interrupted many of his sentences that day, “I thought I said...not to bring anyone home”

“Al, it's just Arthur...”

“Matthew, go on upstairs and into bed, I'll bring your brother up in a minute”

Matthew still was not fairing well off, but he was perfectly able to walk around and get up the stairs. The same could not be said of Alfred though.

“Alfred, why did you not call me? I would have been over here to help you while Matthew was away”

“I...I just didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't even want Mattie to know, but he came home too fast. Besides, I'm fine, you can go home”

“That's not happening, you twit. Both you and Matthew are ill and someone needs to be here”

“But then you'll catch it...I don't want you getting sick because of me”

“You self righteous, worrying little git. Think about yourself, I'll be able to handle it. Now how long have you been sick?”

“You want me to answer truthfully?”

Arthur simply gave a slightly annoyed look, shoving a thermometer in Alfred's mouth.

“Two weeks”

“Two weeks!? Matthew arrived home yesterday...”

“Well I-”

“Why do you always think you have to do these sorts of things alone?”

“Because the hero is supposed to take care of everyone, not the other way around.”

“You're a bloody idiot...Good God, you're temperature is 40ºC!”

“I don't know what that means...”

“Almost 104ºF...We need to get you in a cold bath, right now”

“No, really I feel fine. You can go home dude”

“Don't tempt me, you wanker. I know how much you like being fussed over when you're sick”

“Do not!”

“Then I'll be on my way”

“Iggy...Artie wait, no!”

“Oh little brother, you're so predictable. Come on, let's get you upstairs and into the bath”

“Arthur...there's something I need to tell you...I can't stand up....”

“You cannot expect me to carry you alone...You're kind of a fat-ass, you realize”

“And here I thought you would be nicer to me when I'm sick...and I really don't weight that much right now man”

Arthur hesitated, he didn't even want to try, but he needed to get Alfred upstairs. He slipped his hands under his brother's back and legs, and braced for the worst, but he was surprisingly light. He knew what that meant. How long had it been since his brother ate? He decided to ignore it for now, getting him upstairs, while he turned on the cold water.

“Well dude? You going to leave or what?”

“You're really this childish? I raised you, remember?”

“Yah, but it doesn't mean it's not still weird”

“Fine, whatever. I'll check on you later then”

“Artie...wait don't leave!”

“But, you wanted me to a minute ago...”

“I changed my mind ok...Don't leave me alone”

“I have to check on Matthew. I'll be back”

“Ok...”

Matthew had always gotten the lighter side of these things, Alfred had the bad end of the deal when it came to sickness. When younger, he would only be down for a day or two, while his brother remained in bed for weeks at a time, much to his disapproval. For this reason, Arthur was not worried as much for Matthew, but needed to check in on him anyway. He found him clutching the body pillow that adorns Alfred's bed when he's alone in the house, sleeping quite soundly. Checking his temperature, his fever was already starting to go down. Arthur's only real challenge would be the needy one in the bath. While taking his temperature, Matthew was awoken by his elder brother.

“How's Al doing?”

“I only wish he was doing as well as you are, but you know how he is”

“He takes everything to the extreme, eh?”

“That is definitely one way to put it. Do you need anything?”

“No, I'm fine. Go take care of Alfred, he'll freak out if you're gone too long”

“I'll bring him up here then and make him some food. Maybe he'll finally eat something”

Matthew was two seconds away from telling Arthur that maybe cooking for him was not the best idea if he had a sensitive stomach, but he was already out in the hall.

Back in the bathroom, Alfred was lying there, in the back of his mind, wondering how it became so bad. His head was so clouded he could not even put a time to it, or really where he was at the moment. The last question was answered when the blonde Briton strolled in, promptly placing his hand on his brother's forehead, confirming his thoughts.

“Your fever has gone down a bit. Here, change so you can get into bed, then you'll feel better and I can go home without worrying”

“Geeze if you feel that strongly dude, just leave”

“No, you're not starting that again. I'm here and I'm staying. Now, I'm going to go and make you some tea, be dressed by the time I get back”

“Wait just a minute! I don't think so, I haven't had a cup of tea in over a hundred years”

“Yes, and that's an atrocity. Besides, it will help with your throat”

“Hot cocoa would help with my throat!”

“Stop complaining, you'll drink your tea, maybe eat some soup, then go right off to sleep”

“Nobody said I would follow your rules, you're in my house!”

“Look, you're sick and have no say in the matter”

Arthur then went to go and fetch the tea. Alfred always had some around for when his elder brother stopped by for a visit. Of course he would basically have to drown it in honey for Alfred to even think about drinking it, but it was for his own good.

“That bloody git need to learn to take better care of himself. How did he let it get this bad? And because of who he is, everyone else is going to get sick as well. Oh bugger, I wonder how long I have”

Their economies were already so mixed, he was a bit surprised that he was not sick himself. Not only did he make tea while downstairs in the kitchen, he was also formulating a soup-type dish made with components from Alfred's refrigerator. Since the tenant's meals consisted of hamburger, fries, diet coke, and some form of cake, a soup made from such ingredients would indeed be...different. This did not deter Arthur in the least, which was frightening to the young man watching the scene unravel.

“Um...What exactly are you doing in the kitchen? Are you cooking something for Al?”

“And you, if you're hungry that is”

“Oh no, no. Thank you, but I'm not hungry right now. What is it?”

“Soup of course”

“Soup? That sounds lovely...but I'll go back upstairs...”

“Do you need some assistance? You are sick after all”

“No, I'll go get Al into bed and ready for your soup”

“Thanks lad”

Alfred struggled as always to get into bed, as his brother kept pestering him and attempting to push him down, but even in a sick state, the poor guy had no chance against his brother. He finally succeeded using a mixture of tripping and distraction. His brother was about to protest, but seeing as though Matthew was climbing in after him, he decided against it.

“Oh c'mon Al, it can't be that bad, eh?”

“Easy for you to say, you're not the one that's been bored out of his mind doing this for weeks now”

“Maybe if you told someone, you'd be better off now”

“That doesn't seem likely...”

Right on cue, Arthur made his way into the room, holding cups of tea and bowls filled with 'soup'.

“Here, I made you a drink”

“No, I don't want any of your nasty leaf water”

“I put honey in it”

He thought for a moment, it would taste decent now and it would shut his brother up. He reached for the cup, surprisingly downing most of it in one sip. When the soup was offered though, he quietly declined.

“You need to eat something, you're wasting away up here”

“Yes I do need to eat something, but definitely not that”

“What are you trying to say!?”

“Um that...I need to eat...something more...substantial than soup”

“Oh? I could go whip up another dish for you”

“No, no! That's fine! I'm not hungry really”

“Alright then, get some sleep, it's getting late. You too Matthew”

He made his way to the door, but was stopped abruptly by someone tugging on his shirt.

“Wait! Where are you going? I have a king-sized bed...it fits three”

“But if I let you sleep next to me, I'm going to catch whatever you have”

“I guess you don't have to...”  
“My God, you're such a child, Alfred”

He slipped in next to Alfred, making him in the middle. The youngest didn't mind in the least, though when he fell asleep a few minutes later, he was resting mostly on Arthur. The Brit didn't mind really, but always wondered why it occurred each time he would stay over in North America. He was clinging onto his chest, not in the usual bone-crushing manner he normally does, but tight none the less.

“Matthew, why does he never just do this to you?”

“Oh he does, that is, when you're not around. He never gets to see you, so he always gets closer to you when you're here. He just misses you, that's all. You know how he can be”

“I guess he has not grown up yet...”

“Of course not, he'll always just be that little kid to us, no matter how much he grows up”

It wasn't true of course, the world had seen him grow up in the span of sixty years or so, but he did always enjoy playing the child around his brothers. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Though when Alfred woke up, finding he was the only one still in bed, he jolted up to a sitting position, to immediately fall off of the bed, falling head-first onto a pillow spread across the floor.

“I needed to think that through a bit more...”

“Bloody hell Alfred, I leave for ten minutes...and you end up on the floor?”

“In my defense, it started it...”

“Come on, get up. You need to eat”

“Why won't this just go away...I don't want to be sick...”

“Alfred, you know you can't control this. I need to ask you...How's the economy?”

“I know that's what's putting me here...but you don't need to know”

“If you don't tell me, I'll find out myself. You know how tightly knit our economies are”

“I'm well... in a lot more trouble than I thought. I mean...it's just kinda getting worse...piling on. It just got to me a few weeks ago...”

“Wait a minute, you seemed perfectly fine at that political meeting last week”

“Hehe...that was quite a bit of work dude...I couldn't let anyone know”

“You bloody git, you know nothing happens at those meetings, there was no reason for you to be there”

“Of course there was, I'm always there...”

“If you don't take care of yourself better, who knows what will happen”

“Look I'm fine nobody can ever tell”

He flashed that Hollywood smile, grinning as he always does.

“That smile...I really can't trust it. You use it so often to hide behind.”

America's smile dropped, his shoulders falling a bit.

“I'm sorry...I just still don't know what I'm doing...Now I'm going to get you all sick too...”

“It's nothing we can't handle, dear chap. You're getting the worst of it anyway. Being a powerful country is hard work, you're doing fine. Just stop hiding like that”

“I can't...I just...I...just...”

His face was flushed and the red was spreading across his whole face. England hadn't even noticed until now, but now it was unmistakable. The young man was suffocating under his own weight, even if it had only been decreasing in the past weeks. Matthew had moved his own little fortress down the stairs and onto the couch as to not disturb Alfred early in the morning, so Arthur would have to go downstairs if he wanted any sort of help. He quickly gathered up the blankets, that were dragged off when Alfred had managed to get himself on the floor, and wrapped them tightly around his brother, restricting any sort of movement. Only then did he deem it safe enough to run downstairs and get Matthew, who only was showing symptoms of a head-cold. Neither one could figure out quite how their brother was getting worse as time went on, but there were not many things to do with him. They laid a damp cloth on his forehead again and readjusted him to the middle of the bed. That's when the phone rang, his boss was calling. They didn't know if he was briefed on the situation, but nobody wanted to deal with that mess. Since Alfred had been gone for so long, he probably did know, but neither wanted to chance it. Matthew finally answered it, not wanting the loud noise to wake his brother.

“Hello, Matthew Williams speaking”

“Ah yes, Mr. Williams. How is Alfred's condition?”  
“Well...He's not getting any better, sir...He still has a high temperature and isn't eating anything”

“It's just as we expected then, he should start to recover in the next week or so”

“Oh? You all managed to get things under control, eh?”

“Yes, but it will take some time to take effect”

“Alright, I'll be here the entire time if you need anything else”

“Are you the only one there?”

“Um no, a Mr. Kirkland is here as well”

“That figures. I'll leave it to you then”

Just like that, another complication was avoided. Matthew was a bit surprised at how quickly the conversation ended, but thought it best that it did. If he was really sick for a few weeks like he said, then his boss would probably just do a short check up. Matthew, going up the stairs to check on Alfred, nearly was run over and toppled down the stairs. Alfred had managed to get himself, and all the blankets that covered him, up and out of bed, into the hall, and had attempted the stairs. He tripped on one of the higher stairs and fell, careening right into Matthew, who promptly caught him and avoided falling himself.

“Al...what are you doing up? You're still burning”

“I know...but I had to do something...I'm sick of just sitting”

“C'mon...we'll get you back into bed”

“No! I said I'm getting up and I will”

“Ugh...Al...No. You'll just worry Arthur more. You know how stressed out he can get. You don't want to make him worry any more than he already is”

“But Mattie-”

“Al no, let's just get back to bed ok?”

“I guess...”

The Canadian managed to get his brother back into bed and covered in sheets again.

“Will you just let us take care of you, so you can get back on your feet?”

“Yah of course...”

“Oh c'mon Al...we've been allies for nearly two hundred years, eh?”

“Only that long? I coulda sworn it was more...”

“Well, I start counting that day in 1816 where you randomly came over to my place”

“When I? Oh yah...”

_Knock, Knock_

_Who could possibly be at the door of the young Canadian at such a late hour?_

_Knock, Knock_

_Well whoever it was, they really wanted inside. Matthew slowly and cautiously opened the door, finding Alfred standing there on the porch._

“ _A-Al? What are you...”_

“ _Hey bro! Whazzup with you?”_

“ _...It's great to see you”, he finally breathed, pulling his brother into a long awaited embrace._

“ _Haha! Same to you!”_

“ _But...Why are you here? I thought...”_

“ _Look, just cuz me and England aren't getting along, doesn't mean we can't! The border's demilitarized, remember?”_

“ _Yes I know...I just though...maybe...”_

“ _Everything's in the past alright? Forget about it! We're bros, and nothing's stopping that!”_

 

“How nothing was going to stop us?”

“No, how we're brothers, so just let me get you all better for that meeting next week, eh?”

“Next week? No I have to go tomorrow, dude!”

“Tomor- oh! No! Al that's a horrible idea...You won't be able to stand up that long...”

“Of course I can...I have to...I missed last time ok!”

“I-I'll make up another excuse. They'll be none the wiser!”

“I'm feeling better, really bro...”

The Canadian pushed the back of his hand on his brother's forehead, feeling how much of a lie that was.

“You're still burning up! You haven't changed at all!”

“You weren't supposed to check...Besides, you both'll have to go, why can't I?”

Of course it didn't end there, but no matter how much they wanted to stop him, Alfred was just stubborn, not to mention stronger than both of them. They made sure to at least not let him drive there, who knows what sort of inhumane torture that would cause. Instead, they tentatively drove off, their passenger still unwillingly covered in blankets and wearing four layers of clothing. There were certain conditions surrounding him accompanying them; no talking at all afterward, they were to leave as soon as it was over, he had to sit and let Germany take over for most of it, and no overexerting himself. They wrapped him up the best they could, so he didn't look very sick at the beginning. That most certainly changed as time went on...

“See! Then if we could put everyone in these metal spheres!!!”

He was being even more incoherent than normal, as he doodled ridiculous drawings all over the board, leaving even the countries who were paying attention left in the dark. He is always outlandish when he presents his ideas, but this was becoming ridiculous. The rest of the nations were now looking in pure entertainment, the young man must have gone crazy. Some people wanted to stop him, but it was just too much. Yet it didn't last, all of his energy seemed to disappear as time went on. His arm dropped down from the board, letting go of the marker in his hand. His back was turned to everyone, so it was not evident what was going on, well, to most people. Arthur and Matthew exchanged glances, they needed a plan, and they needed it fast.

“America, your ridiculous ramblings have gone on long enough for one day!”

England moved to stand, but America was intent on finishing his speech.

“Dude, I know you never like my ideas, but help me out, it'll totally....totally wor-”

He was fading fast, standing for so long was taking a toll on him. He started wavering from side to side, bracing himself on the board. No one else was catching on, so England took matters into his own hands, whether America wanted it or not.

“Look you blithering idiot, your half-wit scheme would never work, so we won't need to be hearing the end of it. I motion for a break from this incessant nonsense”

The others agreed and evacuated the room in favor of a more open environment. After everyone besides the younger's twin had exited, the Brit finally was about to coax America into at least sitting down.

“Alfred, would you just let me take you home...”

“No dude...I'm perfectly fine, ok?”

“You're far from fine, git. Now just swallow your pride and let's go”

“No, you're not...the boss of me. I'm staying”

“Al...”, the Canadian finally stepped up, “You're finally starting to get better, you don't want to be sick longer do you”

“Well no but I-”

“Then Arthur and I are taking you back”

It was best not to argue with Canada by that point. If he had to, he'd be forceful with his twin, the only person he is ever like that with. After America finally consented, they smuggled him out of the side door and brought him back to the house.  


	3. Chapter 3

Another few days went by and nothing, no changes whatsoever in Alfred's condition. He was bed ridden, having around a 102ºF fever all day, nearly every day. He would drink and eat sparsely, but he was losing weight more and more. He didn't look very good anymore, he was pale and sweating a lot. Matthew and Arthur had no idea what to do with him, they tried everything that they could think of. There was a glimmer of hope a little while ago, seeing as though he was at least up and walking around, but then nothing and he was back on the bed. If this really was an economic problem, it was hitting him really hard.

“Alfred, I really do not know anything else that we can do for you here...”, Arthur said, once again taking his temperature.

“It's alright...It'll go away eventually, y'know...”

Arthur sighed, putting a fresh bag of ice to rest on Alfred's forehead. All he could do was make him comfortable, though it seemed that he was even failing in that respect as well. He himself seemed to be coming down with a slight cold too, though Alfred was his main focus. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Everyone looked around quite confused, though Matthew went to answer the door. He was shocked at what he saw on the other side, many of the other countries had come to wish Alfred the best. Matthew wanted to turn them away, but not a single one noticed him protesting. Instead they made their way upstairs, where they found the American and Englishman.

“What the bloody hell do you lot think you're doing here!?”, Arthur yelled, quite angry that they would just invite themselves in like that and come up to Alfred's room. “Who knows what it could do with him, having you all here like this! Get out!”

No one really paid much attention to the Englishman either, making their way to Alfred instead. They startled him a bit. He didn't want anyone even knowing that he was sick, much less them come over like that and actually see him. Francis was the first to step up, “L'Amerique, we all found out that you were quite malade, so we decided to visit~ We even brought some cadeaux~”, he sung, handing him a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine.

“That's great but...”

“Don't worry about it Mister America~”, Feliciano continued, “I know just what will fix that malattia really really fast! Some pasta~ Don't forget the pizza too!”, he said, piling a couple of boxes on the bed, presumably filled with ingredients.

Antonio kept the train going, already eating one of the items that was inside the basket he was giving to Alfred, “Go on, adivinas what I brought for you~ A canasta de tomates. They are the greatest fruit you know, they can cura anything that ails you. Just take a few, los come hasta pronto, y sí, todo es bueno~”

“You guys really didn't have to go and do all of this”, Alfred said, slowly getting buried by the mountain of get well gifts that he was receiving. “How did you even find out?”

“Let's just say a little bird told us”, Ludwig continued, coming begrudgingly after work one day. Practically everyone knew about Alfred by then, and it only seemed diplomatically correct for him to attend with the large group of countries. One by one they all gave their gifts of balloons and food, telling how that particular gift would fix him magically in just a few days. Arthur stood in the corner, quite upset about everyone still being there after an hour or two. He was the one taking care of Alfred and he didn't need all of these useless ploys to get on the American's good side. Arthur was convinced it was all just for their own reasons. Why else would they all show up unannounced like that, carrying gifts and well wishes? It was only logical to the Englishman, as odd as it sounded. He was just about ready to throw them all out, when it seemed like they were leaving of their own accord. They all said their goodbyes, wishing for a speedy recovery for the American, though maybe they wanted him to get better quickly for their own selfish reasons like Arthur thought. Who knows?

A few days later, Alfred was up and about, finally feeling much better. Whatever was ailing him disappeared just as fast as it came. He was ecstatic at the news, going outside and starting his regular schedule again. His brothers decided about then was a good time to leave, seeing as though they had been away from their own countries for far too long. They each were going to hop on a plane and leave. Matthew said his goodbyes and was gone very quickly. Arthur was about to do the same, though he was still feeling pretty under the weather.

“Well Alfred, next time maybe you'll call someone as soon as you get sick. It's irresponsible to do otherwise”, Arthur said, coughing and choking on his words.

Alfred smirked, knowing he was on the next flight to London right after his brother. If he was going to have great assistance when he was sick, Arthur would get nothing less, whether he wanted it or not.  


End file.
